


but doctor kim, it hurts!

by sparkleseungs



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Medical Things, dancer! minho, doctor! seungmin, i mention surgeon! chan once, minho lives in oversized sweaters, seungmin is lowkey whipped but does not show it, seungmin is that doctor whos always wearing specs bc i love glasses seungmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24945691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkleseungs/pseuds/sparkleseungs
Summary: dr seungmin found himself with a dancer who sprained his ankle once but kept coming back.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 10
Kudos: 226





	but doctor kim, it hurts!

**Author's Note:**

> yall know i love doctor!/med student! seungmin hence both my current 2min tropes involve that lol dont @ me thanks ! wanted to make this one short and sweet so !! enjoy

After working almost 6 months as an inhouse intern at his local hospital, Seungmin’s thoughts 90% of the time he spent at work was how desperately he needed a coffee. He could have a coffee at the start of the day and one in the late afternoon, but as evening came right around the corner, weariness had begun to sneak up on him and willed his eyes to shut. 

That day was one of those moods. He had gotten a decent amount of 5 hours of sleep, but the grogginess had still managed to settle in his bones and couldn't be shaken off with his cup of morning coffee with 3 shots of espresso in it. There was the familiar buzz of the caffeine flowing through his veins but it wasn’t giving him the kick it normally did. 

“Seungmin!” A voice came from behind him. 

He turned around to see one of his colleagues and more senior doctors Chan sprint towards him in his full scrubs. 

“There’s a boy, Lee Minho in room 204 with a sprained ankle please give him a full check-up and see what’s wrong with him but wait for me to settle any possible surgeries okay? I gotta go.” His last sentence was screamed right into Seungmin’s eardrums before drawing away as Chan picked up his pace and bolted away. 

Upon arriving at Room 204 Seungmin’s eyes fell onto the boy in the room who looked most like Lee Minho Chan had described very badly because this Minho was not a boy but a grown ass man. Unless the middle-aged woman on the other side of the room was the Lee Minho Chan was referring to. 

“Lee Minho?” Seungmin approached the boy cautiously.

The boy who was back facing Seungmin turned his back to meet the doctor’s gaze and speak with poise. 

“That’s me.”

“I’m Dr Kim and I’ll be your attending doctor for today, I assumed you already filled in the form the nurse passed to you when you stepped in?” 

“Yea, it’s right here actually.”

Seungmin’s attention hovered over Minho’s particulars briefly, not really finding anything unusual. 

“So, Mr Lee, please tell me what happened to your ankle.” Seungmin’s hand jotted down multiple messy words, his hand blurring at how fast he was writing, or maybe he was beginning to buzz with the dangerous amount of caffeine that was flowing through his veins. 

“Actually, You can just call me Minho” Minho spoke again. “What’s your name doctor?”

Seungmin had been rushing around since 7 so that statement had caught him off guard. So he stopped writing to observe his patient intently

The boy sitting in front of him was one of the most ethereal people he had ever seen. The first thing Seungmin had noticed was his big brown orbs, filled with curiosity and innocence that enticed Seungmin to step closer. Next was the little natural pinks on his cheeks that gave him a lovely glow. Followed by that was his plump red lips, a little cracked from the cold weather but so kissable. Seungmin had been staring for a moment too long, evident in the way Minho was beginning to pick at the skin of his lips. Seungmin blinked fervently and broke eye contact immediately. 

“Okay,” Seungmin paused, “Minho,” Minho gestured his head for Seungmin to continue his words. “Seungmin. Dr Kim Seungmin.”

He smiled one of his very first genuine smiles of the day. It was Seungmin's turn to prompt Minho to finish his story, which he did so sheepishly

“Well, I was having practice earlier today and it just felt really weak and I rolled it.” Minho averted Seungmin’s gaze and began to thumb the cheap bedsheets of the standardized hospital bed. 

“Practice?”

“Oh, well you see I’m a dancer. I do hip hop.”

“Hm, hip hop you say? You really must be good at it,” Part of Seungmin was just employing his usual bedside manners to make Minho seem more comfortable, but another part was wanting to tease him and make him blush. He did. 

“I’m all right.” He let out a small giggle that almost made Seungmin’s mouth run dry. 

Seungmin slipped out his small handheld flashlight from his coat pocket and turned it on. “Well let me just take a look at your general vitals.” 

“Irises are still contracting under light, no visible brain damage,” Seungmin muttered under his breath. 

“You didn’t hit your head when you fell right?” Minho shook his head softly, his dangly earrings clinking from the movement. The silver metal of the earrings reflected the rays of light that had filtered into the room, refracting the specks of rainbow coloured lights onto the unpolished tiles of the hospital floors. Seungmin had rarely seen such beauty grace the walls of the institution which had one too many encounters with the grim reaper himself. 

“Good,” Seungmin hummed in approval. “Let me measure your heart rate okay? Just to make sure it’s clear and all.”

“My, my heart rate?” Minho’s voice went up an octave at the last word. 

“Yea, it's just a procedure and I just need to make sure.” He removed the stethoscope that had been hanging on his neck and moved closer to Minho to place it on his chest. His trained ears focused itself on the rhythmic beats that flowed through his eardrums, trying to count the number of beats per minute. Seungmin’s eyebrows furrowed upon hearing Minho’s quickening heart rate.

“Your heart rate is,” Seungmin moved the instrument around, narrowing his eyes from the slight confusion. “abnormally fast for an adult of your age and lifestyle. You don’t have any blood conditions like anemia or anything like that right?” Seungmin had read his form and Minho was in perfect health, but he was just making sure. 

“No?”

“Are you nervous?”

A small pause came. 

“No?” 

Seungmin just laughed. “Just relax Minho, it’s just me, Seungmin. Not Dr Kim, but Seungmin. Okay?”

Instead of calming him down, Minho’s heart rate sped up, the sound thumping in Seungmin’s ears. Nonetheless, Seungmin removed his stethoscope off Minho and hung it back on his neck, eventually boiling down the reason for Minho’s elevated heart rate was his fear of how serious his injury could be. 

He then moved his attention to Minho’s heavily swollen right ankle that was beginning to turn into a grotesque shade of purple. 

“May I?” Seungmin hovered his hands above his ankle and waited for Minho’s consent, which he gave with a timid nod of his head. 

“Did you hear a pop sound when you first fell?” 

“I- I don't think so, no.”

“That’s good,” Seugmin nodded his head and continued to prod lightly at the area with the tips of his fingers. 

If Seungmin’s pressing caused any pain, it was either Minho could not feel it or was making an effort to swallow his winces. 

“Does this hurt?”

“It's mostly numb, but a-ah!” Seungmin tilted his ankle outwards slightly, earning a loud gasp of shock of pain from Minho. 

“Ah, that confirms it.”

“Looks like you have some micro-tears on your ATFL.”

“My what?”

“Anterior-talofibular ligament. When you rolled your ankle during practice you hurt this particular ligament in the ankle. About 80% of ankle injuries involve the ATFL. But don’t worry I’ll just wrap it up with some bandages and you’ll be good.”

“Will I still be able to dance?” Came Minho immediately. Seungmin took a roll of bandages along with a metal clip, bent down, and began to wrap Minho’s ankle with experienced precision. He had done so one too many times that he could wrap any body part with his eyes closed. 

“Give it a week or so and you’ll be able to walk properly, maybe a week and a half if you want to be sure. And be sure to not overwork yourself next time or you’ll hurt it again.” Seungmin tightened the bandages significantly and heard Minho wince above him. He muttered a low apology, but it was necessary to give the joint the extra support and pressure. 

Minho sat upright and stared at the boy who was trying not to let his wraps come loose from Minho’s sudden movement. 

“How did you know?”

“Someone of your age and fitness doesn’t just sprain their ankle out of nowhere. You probably had been dancing for quite some time without a break or didn’t get enough sleep last night. Am I right?”

Minho blinked back a few times in shock. “You’re really good at your job.” 

“I try my best,” Seungmin responded with a small shrug of his shoulders, but his nonchalance didn’t stop his insides from twitching. He suddenly felt the extreme urge to scratch at that spot behind his ear whenever he got embarrassed. 

“Aren't you a little young to be a doctor? What happened to med school, masters, and stuff? Doesn’t that take a long time?”

A wave of deja vu washed over him like he was in that show, Phineas and Ferb where the kids were always asked every episode whether they were too young to be building whatever contraption they had been building that particular summer day. He was always asked this question and frankly, it got annoying after the tenth time, but when Minho asked it, there was a dash of daintiness to it that washed away Seungmin’s usual annoyance. 

“I skipped a couple of grades in high school. I’ll complete my fellowship in a couple of months or so. Then I’ll be a full-fledged doctor.”

“How old are you then?”

“24”

“Minho then informed him that he was a mere 2 years older than him with a cheeky twinkle. Despite already reading his particulars earlier, Seungmin nodded earnestly, cooing a little at the excitement radiating from Minho. 

“I suppose so.”

“Well, All the Doctors I've seen are like super old, so you're a good change. It’s nice to see a handsome face when I literally cannot feel my ankle at all.”

Seungmin breathed out a small laugh when in reality, the tips of his ears were beginning to warm up. “Glad I was able to help.”

“So,” Minho fisted the ends of his oversized sweater. “Will I need to see you again?” 

“I doubt so, your sprain wasn’t that bad. It should recover without a problem.” Seungmin made the finishing touches to the bandages and secured it with a metal clip. 

Standing up back onto his two feet, Seungmin said, “Okay, all done. You can leave now, see the nurse outside for your belongings, and make your way to the counter for payment.”

With impeccable timing, the pager strapped to Seungmin’s waist beeped, signaling he was needed elsewhere. 

Minho could barely raise his hand to wave goodbye before Seungmin was gone. 

//

It had only been a couple of days later when Seungmin received a page informing him to report to room 204 immediately. 

Minho was sitting on the same bed he was on when they had first met. But the only thing different was that he was swinging his elevated legs absentmindedly, and humming a tune to himself, seemingly unhurt. The oxygen Seungmin had lost in his half sprint half jog rushed back into his lungs, his mind clearing up instantly. 

“Minho? What are you doing here? Did you hurt yourself at dance again?” Seungmin instantly zeroed onto Minho’s ankles, as if he was expecting them to be turned at an unnatural angle, or bruising just like he had seen just days ago. 

Minho shook his head, rustling his messy bed hair on his hair and let out a tiny laugh. “No, I had some free time so I decided to drop by and pass you a coffee.”

“Coffee?”

“Yea.”

“You came all the way here and claimed your ankle was acting up again just to pass me a coffee?” Seungmin’s brain was nearly short circuited. 

“You’re a lifesaver.”

The coffee Minho had gotten Seungmin frankly had too much sugar and milk for Seungmin’s liking but he drank it anyway. Seungmin had clearly overestimated his poker face abilities because Minho asked not a second later. 

“Do you not like it? I didn’t know how you liked it so I just did it the way I like it. ” Minho asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“It’s a little too sweet and has a lot of milk, but thank you anyway, I appreciate it.”

“You drink your coffee black?” Minho titled his head to the side in the smallest of angles like a confused puppy. Seungmin’s heart vibrated violently in the centre of his chest. 

“Well, something between this and black.”

Minho stuck his bottom lip out in a pout. 

“Don't pout, I'll still finish it because I appreciate you getting it for me. Thank you.” Seungmin’s hand reached out to stroke the apple of Minho’s cheek. Minho’s balance shifted from side to side at the mercy of Seungmin’s affectionate touch. 

The familiar sound of Seungmin’s pager rang again. 

Like the previous time, Seungmin was gone like the wind, leaving Minho with nothing but his check-in form with his signature to indicate his presence. 

//

“Minho you can't just keep coming in and asking for me whenever you get even a small injury you know.” 

Minho had come in almost every week with a new injury. The previous week it was diarrhoea, and this time it was a paper cut that sat on his index finger, staring at Seungmin with an undignified look as if taunting the sleep-deprived doctor. 

“For your information, paper cuts actually hurt a lot. Did you know paper makes a more shallow wound than most other cutting injuries? A shallow cut on the surface might only bleed a little, or not at all. Without a blood clot to protect them, the nerves around the cut are exposed to air and other irritants, which makes it hurt more?” Minho spouted childishly, folding his arms across his chest and swinging his legs back on forth like a pendulum. 

“For your information, I did know that.” 

“Okay, but seriously Minho please don’t come in unless you’re seriously hurt, you make me worry when I hear my pager go off for me to report to room 204 again.”

“How else am I gonna get your attention?” Minho’s feet stepped all over one another, dirtying his already beaten up converse. 

“You can try asking, I heard it’s extremely effective!” Seungmin shoved his hands into the pockets of his white coat, shooting Minho a bright smile that he usually reserved for his younger patients during his shifts at pediatrics whenever he gave a child a lollipop for how well they behaved. Nonetheless, the grin he got back was akin to one he’d receive from a child. “I’m kidding but you have it now, so I wanna ask you, When’s your dance recital?”

“How’d you know I’m having a recital soon?”

Seungmin just shrugged his shoulders and winked a playful wink at the older boy. 

“I keep forgetting how smart you are. And what about it?”

“When is it?” Just then, Seungmin’s pager rang incessantly again. Minho merely gaped at it, waiting for Seungmin to disappear in a cloud of smoke, but he stayed, waiting with eager eyes. 

“Don’t you have to go?” 

Seungmin did have to go. But not before he got an answer from Minho. The more he ignored the ringing, the faster and more impatient it got. It ran parallel to the child that had dragged Seungmin all the way to the cafeteria just to have lunch with him just yesterday. 

“When is your dance recital?”

“In 2 weeks.”

“Whenever it is. I’ll come to see it. I’ll come and see you, I’ll take leave, so you don’t have to keep popping in during my shifts.”

“Really?” Minho perked up, his neck tilting up slightly to look Seungmin right in the eyes. The natural blush in the dancer’s cheeks intensified in mere seconds. 

“Really. And if you want, my shift ends at 7 pm tomorrow. We could grab dinner.”

Minho remained silent, but the sparkle in his eyes radiated his approval for miles. 

He then stood on his tiptoes and leaned forward to breathe out a whisper so soft that only the doctor himself could hear it. “Go do your job Dr Kim.” His voice dripped teasingly.

What he did next surprised both of them. Minho brushed his lips right over the shell of Seungmin’s ear, sending a shiver down the younger’s spinal cord. Seungmin was definitely looking forward to seeing Minho dance. 

Like always, Seungmin was right. Minho was a phenomenal dancer with crisp moves and killer visuals to boot. Regardless, Seungmin’s favourite look of the night was when Minho came out to find him after, his eyes glistening with happiness which shone even brighter once he had seen the bouquet of sunflowers Seungmin had brought. Minho’s brightest smile of the evening was after Seungmin had planted a soft kiss on his left temple and Seungmin knew he wanted Minho to be in his life for a long time. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! check out my other works if you want or whatever~ as usual feel free to yell @ me on twt @giggleseungs


End file.
